To Much Love For The Military
by su19981013
Summary: Olivier.A x Heymans.B and Jean.H x sheska      Olivier has a soft spot for Breda!  Whilst Jean And sheska go all lovey-dovey...  It cant be a good day For Roy,Ed and Al...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Time: 06:30am am.

The office was quite.

All you could hear was the hands on the clock slowly tick. The office was empty. Roy Mustang stumbled over to his messy desk with piles of paper work surrounding it….

He looked at his watch….."Damn it'll be ages till anyone will get here….." Roy was surprisingly lazy with his paper work considering his rank. He never did his paper work and always made his poor subordinates do the tough task. He didn't expect anyone to be in work till 9am.

Roy picked up the phone which lay on his desk and entered Jean Havocs number into the military phone

"Hello Havoc how are you? You know you have to be at work in 30 minutes right?" (They have to be there at 7am but knowing Roy's team none of them will be in till 9am)

"*sob* sorry sir I got dumped last night…."

"Again?"

"I don't get it…the chick left and went with Falman…why…. Falman he's some smartass old guy who always has his eyes closed"

Havoc began ranting on on about why a girl would dump him and go for falman.

"She said he had the most amazing eyes she had ever seen….*sob-sob*"

Roy sighed and hung up the phone…"well havocs not gonna be in today "He lazily murmured to himself.

He thought about what other excuses his so called loyal subordinates would make.

Falman would be probably be catching up on some 'unfinished' business. Roy jerked out of his seat and began pacing around the room as he tried to shift an awkward image out of his screwed up mind.

"Kain Feury"….. "He would probably be in the library till 9….but at least he actually cares about work enough to turn up."

"Hawkeye"…."well some guys probably chatting her up" He said angrily as he clenched his fist. He scratched his head as he tried to think of a more… 'Reasonable' excuse …."Or she's taking Black Hayate out for a walk."

"And finally" Breda…he's probably in the canteen stuffing his face…..or making his way up the stairs whilst eating a packet of doughnuts(.it takes the portly man about half an hour to climb the stairs anyway). TO HIMSELF" Roy shouted as he thought it was rude that Breda didn't even offer him one.

"Why did I pick these bunch of slackers anyways." …..he said softly under his breath as he hung his head in shame.

"Well soon the day will come when I'll sack them all (apart from Riza) and get a bunch of sexy lady's in Tinyminiskirts!" Roy did his little victory dance which was kinda like Thriller and Swan lake combined into one…

"HAHAHA" … Wait what was that? Roy lazily turned around to see what the noise was.

As he turned he saw the youngest (and shortest) alchemist holding an ugly grey bad under his arm with a horrible smug face that Roy recognised Instantly….. "Um…Hello Fullmetal" Roy said with slight anger in his voice…..

"what was that about sacking everyone! Surely you wouldn't sack me! Or Al!"

Roy began to blush.

"what is it?" Ed exclaimed…

Roy's, still screwed up, mind started to imagine Ed and Alphonse in little blue miniskirts. The thought of al in a miniskirt was too much for Roy so he shook his head and ran back to his seat.

"Um..it's nothing Edward….have you seen any of team on your way here?"

"well I saw Riza Hawkeye ….a guy in suit started to talk to her out of the window of his car…I was gonna say hi. Buuutttt…."

"But what?" Roy whined.

"She pulled out her gun"

Roy's eyes widened and he lifted an eyebrow he thought…"she really would get chatted up…"

"She scares me sometimes" He said harshly.

"Anyone else?"

"Havoc got kicked out of the general store cause he was smoking, "

"Well that was obvious!" Roy stated.

"Did you see Feury, Falman or Breda?" Roy Questioned as he took a sip out of his tea.

"Yeah Feury showed winry the way to the D.I.Y store and we saw Breda at the doughnut stand with Olivier Armstrong."

Roy took another sip of his tea whilst he indulged what Ed had said...He looked kerfuffled as he stared at ed with his cheeks full of tea. As he finally realised what Ed had just said he spat the tea out in Eds direction!

"Colonel what was that for!"

Al pass'es Ed a corner of his loincloth …

"W-W-W-AIT…HEYMANS BREDA?"

"What about him" Ed said as he put a loaf of bread in his mouth whole

"You Mean The Chubby One with The Red Hair? -With Major General Olivier Mira Armstrong?"

"Yar?"

"Was she shouting at him?" Roy grabbed Eds checks causing him to choke on the bread whilst he Shouted and shook Ed frantically.

Alphonse took a step forward, because Ed couldn't speak as he was clearing his throat, and said "surprisingly no...She looked quite happy!" Roy Dropped Ed. And Ed feels to the floor coughing. Alphonse bent down and put his large metal Hand on Eds Metal Shoulder.

Roy Fell back into the table in shock not even noticing that he had knocked his paper work of the table in several directions.

The room went silent…..

Roy was shocked like a kid who wakes up on Christmas to find toys under the Christmas tree….

Alphonse looked down at his brother.

Ed had passed out on the floor dripping like a Drunken Jean Havoc after being dumped after on a hard night


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Time: 07:00am

Ed had regained consciousness. "Damn Roy"

Roy still looked shocked. Ed waved his hands in Roy's face Trying to get his unwanted attention.

When suddenly ed heard laughing and skipping up the stairs. Roy snapped out of his confusion and said. "hey I recognise that goofy laugh from anywhere!"

"same" Ed and Al responded with ease.

Edward, Alphonse and Roy both got of the floor to see if it was the person they expected…

"Hello Roy!" A happy face ran into the office holding a dainty hand with their hands.

The man used his other hand to hold onto his cigarette.

"I knew it!" Roy exclaimed!

"JEAN HAVOC!" they all said!

"guys I would like you to meet my new girlfriend!"

"wait… that's"…..

"Sheska"

Sheska smiled at Roy and the gang and bowed. "Thank you Roy for protecting Havoc" she stood up red faced (from blushing)

"Wait. I thought you were dumped yesterday Night"

Havoc blinked and took a puff from his cigarette."yeah but when I came into work Just 6 Minutes ago my eyes met with Sheska's And it was love at first sight!" Sheska stood on her tippy toes and kissed Jean on his Red ,blushing cheek.

Roy, Alphonse and ed huddled together and Ed said "they've only just met and there going out!"

"That's defiantly love at first sight onii-chan!" Alphonse said

"You've certainly got that right!" Roy stated

Stood up and turned around and the two love birds where hugging ad snogging. " Ew" Ed said in disgust. "I'm sure I'm never gonna do that! It's disgusting!"

"Shut up Ed everyone knows you've already 'done it' with Winry and according to many f.m.a yaoi fans you've even done it' with it ME!"

Eds face went bright red, Evan redder than his jacket. "ALPHONSE tell him that's NOT true NOW!" Al turned around and pretended that he didn't hear Ed's question.


End file.
